ElrubiusOMG
Rubén Doblas Gundersen (born on ) better known by his online aliases as elrubiusOMG, elrubius, or even Rubius, is a Spanish YouTuber that makes gameplays, skits and vlogs. He is currently the second most subscribed Spanish speaking YouTuber behind HolaSoyGerman. who has over 33 million subscribers and the fourth most popular YouTuber of all time behind Dude Perfect, HolaSoyGerman. and PewDiePie. Elrubius currently has over 29 million subscribers on his currently active and main channel. His channel ranks as the eighth most subscribed YouTube channel of all time overall, peaking at fourth from September 5 to October 11 of 2017. Two years ago, elrubiusOMG recieved YouTube's diamond play button for reaching 10 million subscribers, being the first YouTuber from Spain to recieve it. He is still the most subscribed YouTuber from Spain today. In 2016, he was named "YouTuber of the Year" at the first Play Awards Ceremony celebrated in his Native country of Spain. The Start Rubén started his first channel in 2006, with his original channel named "elrubius". On there, he did Skyrim gameplay, but was forced to stop to use this channel, because of copyright claims. Later in 2011 he opened his second channel "elrubiusOMG", with Skyrim gameplay again, other gameplays, along with skits and vlogs. He had a decent and growing following, nearing his first one million subscribers in late 2012. Increasing Popularity In 2013, he started to do chatroulite videos and occasionally some Omegle videos. Elrubius, due to these things as well as making a music video that went viral gained many subscriptions. He is still one of the fastest growing YouTubers of all time, the most he has gained being nearly a million subscribers in a single month. He currently gets 700 thousand subscribers a month and as well has one of the most video viewed and fastest growing video viewed YouTube channels in the world with over 6 billion views, gaining 100 million views a month. Addition to his YouTube channel, Elrubius also has a following on other social media, most of his followers being viewers of his YouTube channel. Aside having YouTube's eighth most subscribed channel, peaking at fourth, he also has the fifth most retweeted post on Twitter with over 1.42 million retweets, peaking at third, making him the YouTuber with most retweeted tweet. Subscriber Fued With TaylorSwiftVEVO On November 21, 25 and 26, TaylorSwiftVEVO surpassed elrubiusOMG for the fifth most subscribed spot before he took the sixth most subscribed spot back (YouTube Spotlight had surpassed both channels by this time) on December 18, all instances because he uploaded a video on or around the same day Taylor Swift's VEVO channel surpassed him. However, on January 14, 2018, TaylorSwiftVEVO surpassed elrubiusOMG, just two days after her music video for her Reputation single "End Game" featuring Ed Sheeran and Future was released on the channel. elrubiusOMG surpassed Taylor Swift's VEVO channel back on February 23, 2018 after his upload schedule increased some. TaylorSwiftVEVO surpassed elrubiusOMG once again on March 15, 2018 but was again surpassed by elrubiusOMG on March 20, 2018. He now has the eighth most subscribed channel, after surpassing YouTube Spotlight on January 23, 2018, being surpassed by Ed Sheeran on January 30, 2018, and being surpassed by Dude Perfect on March 8, 2018. List Of Subscriber Milestones *elrubiusOMG hit 1 million subscribers on February 15, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 2 million subscribers on May 15, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 3 million subscribers on August 7, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 4 million subscribers on October 28, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 5 million subscribers on January 2, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 6 million subscribers on February 25, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 7 million subscribers on May 17, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 8 million subscribers on August 20, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 9 million subscribers on November 19, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 10 million subscribers on February 3, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 11 million subscribers on April 14, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 12 million subscribers on June 18, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 13 million subscribers on August 13, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 14 million subscribers on October 9, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 15 million subscribers on December 11, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 16 million subscribers on January 26, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 17 million subscribers on March 17, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 18 million subscribers on May 9, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 19 million subscribers on June 27, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 19 million subscribers again on July 6, 2016. (due to the "YouTube sub purge") *elrubiusOMG hit 20 million subscribers on August 17, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 21 million subscribers on October 9, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 22 million subscribers on December 10, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 23 million subscribers on February 7, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 24 million subscribers on April 18, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 25 million subscribers on July 18, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 26 million subscribers on October 19, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 27 million subscribers on January 9, 2018. *elrubiusOMG hit 28 million subscribers on March 16, 2018. *elrubiusOMG hit 29 million subscribers on May 2, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *elrubiusOMG hit 1 billion views on August 31, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 2 billion views on June 7, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 3 billion views on December 27, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 4 billion views on July 8, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 5 billion views on February 19, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 6 billion views on November 21, 2017. Collaborations He has well have had guests stars appear in his videos such as American actors Matt Damon and Jennifer Lawrence and fellow Spanish YouTubers, Fernanfloo and JuegaGerman. Other Success ElrubiusOMG is one of the richest YouTubers on the platform. Biblography Filmography Notes: *Elrubius was also a director in Torrente 5 and La otra película. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views